witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Working Girls
or + 2500 XP |Related=None |ID=q2117_girls |Type = side |Name = |Image = Scenes Working girl trouble.png}} Working Girls is an optional quest in Chapter II which introduces the character of Carmen, the local madam. Walkthrough As Geralt is strolling through the slums of the Temple Quarter, familiarizing himself with the area, he meets Carmen, the local madam, standing outside the Eager Thighs brothel across from The Hairy Bear. They indulge in a little witty repartee and then she mentions that her girls are being harassed by some men. Not the usual criminals who know to leave the hookers well enough alone, unless it is for business. These new guys are scarier. Naturally, the witcher offers to help and Carmen gratefully accepts, indicating on his map where he is likely to find these miscreants. Later that night, just as he expected, our hero comes across two Salamanders who have cornered one of Carmen's girls. They seem intent on raping her when the witcher steps in. The girl runs to safety. The would-be assailants naturally underestimate Geralt and the ensuing fight ends as you would expect. But this is too easy, there must be more. The witcher continues checking the locations on his map. Sure enough, he comes across a second and then a third scenario, exactly the same as the first, with similar results. That is more like it. Now the streets should be safer to walk at night. He heads back for his reward. Notes * There are only three sets of two Salamandra to dispatch in this quest. * The working girl encounters all take place after dusk. Do not try to find them during the day. * Prior to the Enhanced Edition, while this quest is active, random Salamandra, fleders and ghouls can not spawn in the Temple Quarter. Phases Help for the "girls" The bandits are harassing the girls working on the streets near "The Hairy Bear". Only a bastard wouldn't help a woman in need. I need to go to three of the most dangerous places at night and kick some bandits' asses. That should help. I need to go to three of the most dangerous places and kick some bandit ass. Fighting Bandits I taught a group of bandits a lesson. Time to deal with the rest of the bandits. (200 XP) Fighting Bandits I taught a group of bandits a lesson. Time to deal with the rest of the bandits. (200 XP) Fighting Bandits I taught a group of bandits a lesson. Time to deal with the rest of the bandits. (200 XP) Payment I taught three of the largest groups of bandits a lesson. The "girls" should be safe now. I need to see Carmen and get paid. I need to see Carmen to get paid. (400 XP) Payment :Cash reward: Carmen tried to lie her way out of rewarding me but she paid up in the end. I even got a discount with her girls... (200 + 1500 XP) :Non-monetary reward: I decided not to take money from Carmen. Her friends know how to show their gratitude. Carmen's friends will show their gratitude...charging a symbolic flower. (1500 XP) Videos File:Carmen and Working Girls Quest cs:Pracující dívky de:Leichte Mädchen es:Chicas de la calle fr:Au travail, les filles hu:Dolgozó lányok it:Prostitute (missione) pl:Pracujące dziewczyny ru:Девочки на работе Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher quests